


Phoenix

by Maksim3l



Series: Angel!Reader Series (Undertale) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angeltale, Angel Humans, Angel Monsters, Angel-kind, Angst, Cute, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, My Version of Angeltale, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other tags to be added, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksim3l/pseuds/Maksim3l
Summary: You were one of the many Angels, BUT you had a KEY difference you had 3 sets of wings, for Angel-kind, Monster angels or Humane angels having 3 sets of wings was looked up to from the beginning, but no life couldn't put it easy on you, your wings were also the wings of a PURE angel which meant you had pure white wings.So to any other angel, you were like a walking god. You would get recognized everywhere you go and on top of all THAT! You would often get chased by demons.Today was a day like all of the others, you were listening to your favourite music while drawing and then you remembered you had to go and pick up your new shipment of books.And you just HAD to run into some of the demons...





	1. Books and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> So hello everyone! This is my 1. time writing something! So constructive criticism would be amazing! And also tell me what you think of my writing style!  
> I hope you enjoy!

It's not so late in the afternoon, you were listening to your favourite music.It's a normal day luckily you haven't encountered any demons **_yet..._**

You remembered half way through outlining your drawing, that your shipment of books is coming soon. You stopped the music and quickly took off your headphones when you realised they'll be closing soon.Your rush out of your chair and down the stairs looking around for your backpack.After you found it you quickly slip it on and run out on the balcony instead of going downstairs, you knew from experience that this will be quicker.

You looked down for a few seconds, you've done this **_PLENTY_** of times before, but that doesn't mean you couldn't be scared, you were living on one of the _tallest_ skyscrapers in all of _heaven_ , after all, so you're allowed to be a _little_ scared.You take a deep breath and run towards the rail of the balcony and just before colliding with it you jumped.

Suddenly it was just you and the wind. You let yourself fall head first. you even angled your 3 sets of wings so that you would gain even more speed, the ground clouds were coming quickly. 3 meters from the c-ground (cloud ground) and you suddenly spread your wings that acted like a parachute, you were pushed upwards because of the share speed at which you were falling at... It was a nice afternoon.

**~*--#--*~**

You arrived just as the post office was closing. Just by your luck, you managed to get the shipment of books in time.

**Shipment of books acquired!**

The second you stepped outside, you here an explosion to the left of you,"Yep, just MY luck..." You look to your left, yep just like you thought demons... BUT NOT JUST _2_ _noo_ that would be to easy to escape but _4_! **_4 demons_**! If you manage to escape this you should get a medal for **the angel of the year**...You stare at them and not 5 seconds later the leader of the little possie notices you and grins your way.The grin sent a shiver down your spine.Yep, you were in for a GREEAAAAT afternoon...

Before you knew what you were doing you were already running.Why run instead of fly? Maybe because you had 3 pairs of **GINORMOUS WINGS**! Literally, all you ever wanted is a _normal non-pure single pair of wings_. But we all know that's _impossible_! So you continue running...

You were running... They were on your trail...Then you see it! There in bright neon lights stood a bar... **Grillby's**...Without giving it any thought you run inside. You noticed there were mostly Angel-monsters inside 'chicken nuggets!' (You usually say random words that come to your mind instead of cursing because you don't like to curse at all). Lucky you know just the trick, you make an illusion coat yourself so you now look what you would look like as a fire elemental monster. You hid in the crowd...


	2. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.The demons are waiting outside and 2 are searching on the inside,  
> 2.You don't know anyone in here because you don't get out much,  
> 3.You don't know when your gonna get home,  
> 4.You are stuck in a BAR of all places, where everyone is either drunk or a flirt
> 
> So in short, YOUR STUCK.

You like how your illusion looks like, you have only 1 pair of wings, and those are **not** pure, they are a little dusty and you like that.You also a beautiful fire elemental monster, you like elementals the most out of monsters. For you, everything they do is so elegant.  
  
You look around, what you mostly see is drunk people or girls getting flirted with, no one looks safe enough to trust.You guess you'll just need to test your luck with the bartender.  
  
You walk up to the counter, it has some bar stools. You can see a drunk skeleton that looks to be drunk by ketchup??? Okay...  
  
Before you sit down you see a whoopie cushion, You quickly take it off and sit down while looking around for the bartender.You spot the bartender cleaning a glass, looks like he's a fire elemental like you.  
  
You wave the bartender over and then speak in an almost whisper "Hey, can you help me out?" the bartender tilts his head to the side "See out there?" You point at the window behind you with your thumb."Those demons are trying to get me, so I would appreciate it if you could...I don't know... show me a back exit? Oh and also you could probebly tell by the way that I speek that I'm not a fire elemental, I'm just using it as a illusion" He nods and speeks in a deep hush voice "Yes, I can help you, but I would like for you to take off the illusion in a more private place, I whan't to see if I can trust you." you simply nod "And I'll also ask you to come to my bar some other time in the daytime, so that we can properly introduce ourselfs not in sutch bad surcemstances."  
  
After you agree, he simply says to follow him. He takes you to the back exit, where you are standing now."May you show yourself now?" he asks and again you nod.  
  
It takes a few seconds to un-disguise yourself after you do he simply looks at you thru his glasses like he's made a mistake. "Heh I know, probably didn't think I'm a triple-pure winged ey? hehe..." After a few more seconds he stops staring and shakes his head "I apologise it was quite rude of me to stare" you simply wave him off and he continues "I did not know you were one of the triple-pure winged, I apologise for the way I acted towards you" you simply say "Heh no problem, I'm not royalty or anything, just good unlucky enough to have both triple and pure wings.." He seems confused by this statement "Why would you say that is unlucky?" You look at him in the eyes "Because everyone expects you to be someone great, someone capable of leadership when your NOT..."  
  
After that statement, he invites you over to the bar when you have nothing better to do, and you happily accept.You also give him your phone number, since you might as well TRY to socialize...  
  
 **~*--#--*~  
  
  
** You've stayed in your apartment for a week, you decide to finally take Grillby up on the offer, you send him a quick text  
  
9:57 AM **-Hey!I'm gonna come to the bar today! I hope you'll have time for me.  
  
** 10:12 AM- **Hello, (y/n) (your name) I have no problem with you coming over.**  
  
10:13 AM You:- **Okay!Cya there! :D  
  
** 10:15 AM Grillby:- **Alright, farewell for now.**

 


	3. Well ain't u popular?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice day of drawing at Grillby's, besides a weird feeling.

After you send Grillby the text you went to get yourself ready. You put on some new clothes, soft makeup and make your hair **fluffier**. After you're done, you put a sketchbook and a pencil case in a shoulder bag and put it on.  
  
You walk over to the doors of your apartment balcony and open them wide, A soft smile graces your lips. You climb over the railing, you quickly check if your bag is on properly so that you **don't** lose it.  
  
You hesitate for a moment, And then,...You jump off. You feel the wind quickly going by, you're free falling. Quickly the c-ground comes closer and closer. Then a few meters from the c-ground you spread all 3 sets of your wings. You gracefully fly by another person with 3 sets of wings. However, all six wings seem to be **BrOkEn** in a different way. You quickly glance at them and give them a little wave. They see your wave and give you a wave of there own.A small smile on their lips.  
  
After that quick little exchange, you speed past them to Grillby's. On the way there a lot of people waved to you or pointed you out for the others, some even waved you over just so you could give them an autograph. To witch you happily obliged.  
  
however, you had a creepy feeling that if you don't get to Grillby's fast enough something _bad's_ gonna happen. And so you speed up, **even more** , to get there quicker.  
  
A few minutes later and you gracefully land in front of the bar. Just before you enter you thought "Wait if I don't put on a disguise my reputation is probably gonna go down"  
  
**PUT ON DISGUISE?**

 **❤️️YES** NO  
  
  
but then you quickly cancel that thought out with "Eh, Since _when_ do _I_ care? Plus it might make this place more popular since a _triple-pure winged angel's_ visited it".  
  
**PUT ON DISGUISE?**

YES **❤️️NO**

  
  
And with that you pushed the door open, your wings nicely tucked in.  
  
Everyone in the bar stared at you and your wings, They couldn't believe a _triple-winged_ would enter the bar so casually, you even surprised Grillby. You obviously saw the stares and loudly cleared your throat and said "What? Can't a triple-pure go to a bar in place?" you said that in a joking sarcastic voice, Earning a few chuckles and giggles. You got to sit down however, you don't sit down by the bar instead, you sat down by the windows.  
  
You set down your bag and pull out your sketchbook and pencil case before you started drawing you gave one last detailed look throughout the bar.  
  
You see The same skeleton from last time you were here, however this time he wasn't drunk. This is when you noticed there seemed to be a tension in the bar. You breathe in and sit up abruptly making everyone look at you. Then you say "Why can’t you trust an artist?" You get a few murmurs but no one answers so you do instead. "Because they are shady… and a little sketchy.. and they’ll try to frame you".  
  
There is a small pause and then THE WHOLE BAR BURSTS INTO LAUGHTER! (pat on the back Reader~chan!) The skeleton fell off the bar stool because of how hard he was laughing. And Grillby had to cling onto the bar so that he didn't topple onto the ground from how hard he was laughing. You just smile and watch Grillby laugh, his laugh was deep and pure no holding back. His voice all together was nice to listen to.  
  
After that, you simply sit down and Immerse yourself into the drawing you were going to do.  
  
  
_**~*--#Tem-Skip#--*~**_  
  
You ended up drawing the bar you were sitting in, well more like you drew a funny scene you saw play out in front of you. You didn't know why the scene started in the first place but it was funny none the less and it made the whole bar have even more of a homey atmosphere.  
  
  
Because of the scene, you know that the skeleton's name is Sans and the child's name is Frisk.  
You really liked the warm and friendly and homey atmosphere in this bar. You made a mental note to visit it at least once a month.  
After you're finished with the colour, you make it have a few nice effects and finish some details. You sit up an put away the sketchbook and the pencil case.  
You do a few parkour tricks to get over the scene that everyone saw after that you make your way to the door do a quick bow down and say "astalavista everyone". And with that, you leave the nice bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry it took so long to past, just getting my life together xD.  
> Anyway, have a great day, night, morning, afternoon or evening! Bai!~
> 
> BTW I don't own the image, here's the link:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d4/94/d7/d494d7d098378dc61125606d67041365.png


	4. An offputting fealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This feels odd...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelys! I apologise for not updating in so long, I'll be updating reguraly from now on every thursday or maybie a few extra ones If I'm feeling creative! Anyway sorry agin and Enjoy!

It's quite late at night and for _some_ reason, you just can't get some shut-eye so you do the next best thing and decide to take a short flight. Flying around always made you calm down before, so why _wouldn't_ it do the same **_now_**?  
  
You put on a coat on top of your PJs. You want to clear your mind, but that _doesn't_ mean you want to get sick. You open the balcony doors and close them again making sure that you locked them before you go to your usual position just before you decide to free fall. But you weren't feeling like free falling right now so you just took off, not looking back.  
  
The flight was nice and peaceful. The soft moonlight graced the few clouds there was in the air. Making them look like you could just lie down on them and fall asleep. This taught, of course, made you drowsy so unknown to you, you started to fly closer and closer to the ground. Then you were suddenly sooked from you drowsy state by the cold chill you felt on your wings.  
  
You found yourself on the edge of the fields of heaven and the place where angels would go to relax, _~~and _some never made it back._~~  
  
_ You for some reason had a feeling like something was watching you. Well, you felt that feeling ever since you 1st took flight but you thought it was just your _usual_ paranoia. Then you felt a hand touch your shoulder.  
  
You've **never** turned around so fast in **your life**. You expected to find someone behind you, but it looks like the world had different plans. there was nothing behind you but a soft breeze carrying a few leaves. It was unsettling, _to say the least_.  
  
God, you just wanted a peaceful flight, **NOT** you get the hibby Jebus scared out of you. Despite all that you stayed quiet. Just focusing on the unsettling presence.  
  
Then just like that. It was _gone_  
  
The presence was _**gone**_.  
  
You only thought on the matter were 'so this is why every triple-pure has like an _army_ of bodyguards around them, huh'. However dum that sounded there was a good reason behind it. There were **only 4** triple-pure winged angels in the whole world. One of them had complete black wings, one had softly dusted wight wings and the last to being you and someone else that had pure wight. Every one of the triple-wings has a duty to fulfill. You didn't really care to fulfill yours tho. When it was given to you, you outright **refused**. To be honest, **_NoBoDy_** would accept that task so they weren't really mad about it at all.  
  
Enough about that. Now you decided to just get home as quickly as possible because you just wanted to hide in your bed for the rest of the night.  
  
**~*--#Le~Skip#--*~**  
  
  
You were sitting at your usual spot beside the windows and **God** , you felt so _**TiErD**_. Safe to say, you didn't get much sleep last night... "Are you okay? You seem to be more tired than usual" said the now familiar voice of Grillby. You went to the bar as soon as you knew it was open, you tough the homey atmosphere would calm you down, and it did. ~~Just not as much as you thought it would.~~  
  
"I didn't get any sleep last night..". Grillby looked at you kind off annoyed since that much was obvious. "I am not blind, I can see as much".  
  
You giggled softly at his statement "Whaaat you didn't specify what you wanted to know!". Grillby sighed and tried again "What made you so tired?".You shivered a little remembering what happened, it wasn't the nicest experience but at least you were still alive and whatever it was left you alone.  
  
You taught for a moment how to best word this _without_ telling him too much and still answering the question. Then you spoke, "I had a **bad** nightmare and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night". You closed your eyes and smiled embarrassingly making it be more believable.  
  
It seemed like he was satisfied with the answer and went along to some other table to see what they wanted to drink or eat.  
  
Since you had nothing better to do you decided to draw something. You opened the notebook and thought for a moment. "Hmm.." You looked around the small bar. Then after you subcountusly found something to draw you just let your hands do the work while you thought about other things.  
  
**~*--#Another Le~Skip#--*~**  
  
When you left you weard _meditating-like_ state you finally got a good look at the drawing you were drawing. To be honest you were quite surprised. You didn't think that you'd draw this of all things but you thought it did look _pretty_ cool.  
  
  
  
You had to admit Grillby was really skilled with those things. You might ask him to teach you someday. But then again you're not an _elemental_ much less a _fire one_ so you don't think you'd be able to make it look so elegant like Grillby and Fuku. And yes you know Fuku, Grillby's younger sister. She was very nice and friendly. Every week she's come for a day and help Grillby with the customers. It was very sweet of her.  
  
You waved Grillby over and ask him for a drink. You decided to order (f/d) (favourite drink) since you haven't had it in a while. Grillby nodded and went to get you your drink.  
  
**~*--#Another Le~Skip#--*~**  
  
You finished your drink and headed for the door, you opened it and waved goodbye to everyone before exiting. You quickly took flight and went straight to your apartment. You didn't feel like giving autographs and socialising today, ~~not that you did any other day.~~  
  
After a few short minutes of flying, you made it to your balcony. You opened the doors wide and went inside. You made sure to close the balcony doors before you decided to put on some PJs. And slip under your bed's fluffy cushions.  
  
The moment you positioned yourself correctly you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Have a great day, night, morning, afternoon or evening! Bai!~
> 
> The picture is not mine again! this is the original link!:  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiJo5-h-6vgAhUDGewKHeCdAScQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.furaffinity.net%252Fview%252F23102281%252F%26psig%3DAOvVaw1yGvX_ay58SdCxEeGZrdbL%26ust%3D1549709325647897&psig=AOvVaw1yGvX_ay58SdCxEeGZrdbL&ust=1549709325647897

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Have a great day, night, morning, afternoon or evening! Bai!~


End file.
